Pretty Girl, and a Monster
by Miss. Madara
Summary: She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego, and her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men, and that's what you get for falling again.. You can never get 'em out of your head. GaaraxOC pairing. My first fic! Woot.
1. Chapter 1

Madara: Hello everyone, this is my new Fanfic. It's completly GaaraxOC, yeah! Lovely.. And no, my character is not a Mary Sue character! Happiness, eh?

Go ahead, flame.. I'll just ignore it. Yesh.. I'm evil. GAARA! DISCLAIMER PLEASE!

Gaara: (mumble) Madara doesn't own anything mentioned in this fanfic except her OC, and the plotline she put up.

Madara: Aww.. Thank you Gaar-kun! (murr)

Gaara: (gulps) Uh.. yeah. Go ahead, Mada-chan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Pretty Girl, and a Monster

Summary: She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego, and her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men, and that's what you get for falling again.. You can never get 'em out of your head. (Mada: Lyrics to Pretty Girl, by Sugercult. Thats this fanfics like theme-song.. Woot.)

Rating: T... I don't do good at the 'scenes' ya'know?

Pairing: GaaraxOC character. (May throw in some more, I don't know.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OC: Ametsuchi Kyouri

A charming girl with a tragic past, Kyouri is very caring about others. She's a Konoha Jounin, and she used to have a team untill the tragic day a mysterious ninja killed them. Wracked with grief, Kyouri took on 'desk work' and has just come back into action as a full-fledged shinobi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beggining: The Start

(Mada: Keep in mind, this is all in my head, and Sasuke never left.. I know alot of people do this, and it's un-cannon like, but heck.. This is fanfiction, deal with it.)

"So.." Kyouri leaned back on her black shinobi sandels, her blonde pigtails bouncing slightly as she did so. Her red eye's burrowed into the onyx eye's of Uchiha Sasuke, who promplty glared back at her as he shoved a scroll in her hands. The two had an undying hate of each other, but there was never a reason behind it.

"This is the scroll, take it to Suna." Was all he said as he turned, and walked off.

Kyo (nickname) clutched onto the red scroll that was sealed with a black dragon, and she stowed it gently in her black hip-pack. Her outfit was white with flames sewn in the area around her stomach, and she wore regular white pants, with fishnet laid just around the knees of it. Under that was bandages, a single layer, used to hide many scars that came onto her.

She let out a forlorn sigh, and turned on her heel, stirring up dirt as she did so. In one swift movement she was moving toward the gates of Konoha, tightening the headband on her leg as she did so. She squinted lightly at the sun. Today was her birthday, October 13th, and she had turned seventeen. She had turned jounin at a young age, for sure, and had gotten her first team just a year ago.. Then she had retired because of an 'accident'.

Kyo banished these sickly thoughts from her mind as she charged her strong chakra flow into the soles of her feet as she leapt outside the gates of Konoha, heading toward the beaten path that lead to the desert. From the desert she would head to Suna, and deliver this message to the new Kazekage. She pulled out a bit of string, and set it between her teeth as she did so, letting the chakra string glisten just a bit as she leapt along effortlessly through the tree-tops.

The ground crunched beneath her feet as she suddenly landed on the path that had so many things scattered about it. "Humph..", The sound emerged from her throat as she began walking, taking her time. The Hokage hadn't asked her to go fast, so she'd take her sweet time. Besides, about five minutes ago she'd picked up a follower. She knew from the chakra flow that she sensed. Who ever it was didn't bother to mask there chakra, what an idiot.

A familier blonde-headed boy emerged from the bushes, tackling Kyo to the ground. "Ahh! Naruto-kun!" Kyo said, as though she was surprised. She hit the ground with the hyper boy on her. "Aww.. Kyo-chan going somewhere?" Pouted the blonde-headed boy as he looked up at her.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I am a ninja." Kyo responded, ruffling his hair as she got up and dusted herself off. "You take care of Konoha while I'm away, alright Naruto-kun?" She asked him with a motherly smile. The boy nodded eagerly, "Bye, Kyo-chan!" He yelled as he ran off. Kyo glanced back, and smiled warmly. "See you later, Naruto-kun."

Kyo took off once more, and soon night fell, but Kyo did not sleep. Instead, she paused to eat her dinner, and then she walked on untill she came to the edge of the desert. Any good shinobi knows it's better to walk across the desert in the night rather than the day, because of the blistering heat.

Kyo knew this also, so she did not sleep still and began walking toward the Suna village that lay nestled deep within the sand pits in this country. Where she would find the Kazekage that intrigued her so, and the village where she had wittenesed something so terrible it never left her alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mada: Yeah, I'm lazy.

Gaara: Where am I at?

Mada: Later on Gaara, Later on.

Gaara: (grumble) Alright.

Mada: Anyway...

Gaara: (gives his patented death glare) Please review.

Mada: Aww.. He said please! (hugs Gaara)

Gaara: (sighs) I always get stuck with the crazy fanfic writers.

Chapter two shall be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Sand, Wonderful

Pretty Girl, and A Monster

By: The lovely Miss. Madara

Mada: Yeah.. Here is the second chapter, but thats only because Gaara bugged me.

Gaara: I better be in this one. (glare)

Mada: Don't worry you are.. Cranky pants..

Gaara: When this fanfic is done, I'm killing you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. So bug off. Because if I did, I'd be a character, and Gaara would be a hopeless romantic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Sand, Wonderful.

**_Warn your warmth to turn away,  
Here it's December,  
Everyday._**

"Um.." Kyo rolled over to hit the sand. "Ouch." She murmered, wiping her eyes to get the sand crust from it. "There we go." She yawned, stretching as she stood up and collected her blanket. She picked it up, and shook it off. A scorpian fell out of it. "Oh.." Kyo muttered, looking at it. It gazed up at her, and then scampered off as a shadow fell on her.

"Hello, Miss. Kyo?" Kyo turned around to spot a light-headed blonde with a giant fan staring at her. "Oh.. You must be Temari." Kyo commented dryly, raising a single eyebrow as she bundled her blanket back up, and deposited it back into the pack. It was early morning, not so hot yet, and Kyo had stopped for a bit of a rest. Temari was to meet her halfway to show her the rest of the way to the hidden village of sand.

"Hai, I'm Temari." Temari said, bowing her head lightly to Kyo. Kyo stood there for a moment, blankly staring at her escort untill she saw her fidget lightly. "I.. Is something wrong?" Temari spoke up as Kyo let a smile break her blank face.

"Oh, nothing.. I was just wondering why you're treating me like this. I'm just a regular Shinobi." Kyo paused, gently ruffling her own blonde hair as she squinted. "Mind showing me where Suna is? I don't like all this sand much." Temari stood up, and began walking away. Kyo, not caring much, tagged along, giving a subtle yawn from her lack of peaceful sleep.

Temari didn't even glance back to see if Kyo was following. _This girl gives off an eeiry feeling, and it makes me want to.. _She was wracked off when Kyo spoke up. "So, whats wrong with you, Temari-chan?" Kyo spoke as though talking to an old friend as she fell into step beside the blonde sand shinobi, who glanced nervously at her sandels for a moment.

"It's just that Gaara, my brother and Kazekage, has been acting wierd, and I'm a bit worried." Temari explained, wondering why she'd spilt her heart to this perky girl. Kyo meerly gave a small smile, "He's most likely just stressed, although he doesn't show it. I mean, he just started to run a village that had hated him before.. Wouldn't you be edgy too?" Kyo said, her hands shoved deep into her pockets as she walked along.

Temari's eye's widened, and she glanced back ahead where the village hidden in the sand was appearing. "R.. really?" She asked Kyo again, who meerly nodded. Temari gave an inward sigh of relief as she brought the new guest toward the gates.

(In a whole different part of town, Kazekage Tower, Gaara was staring out the window.)

Gaara's steely gaze pierced through the window, focusing on the now opening gates to admit his sister, Temari, and the new comer. His cold gaze broke from the window when his idiot brother barged into the room, saying "She's here!"

Gaara had heard that Kankorou(SP?) and Kyo had once 'gone out'. While he really didn't get it, it was quite amusing to see Kankorou rush around the room, spazzing at the thought.

"I know she'll bring up the time I slept with that other chick!" He said, slamming his forehead down onto the table. If Gaara had eyebrows, they would have been raised.

"Kankorou, Go greet Temari." Gaara spoke coldly, before he turned back to the window, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited. _This will be interesting._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mada: (gulps) Gaara's been trying to kill me with his sand for the hopeless romantic comment, but I think I got him distracted.

Itachi wanders in.

Mada: Itachi, what are you doing here? Your not in this fic..

Itachi: Sorry, Mada.. I missed you.

Mada: (blush) Aww.. Itachi..

Gaara appears behind Mada. "Boo!"

Mada: (SCREAM)

(Chapter three coming soon to a theater near you.)


	3. Chapter 3: Anyone but Him!

Mada: OMG! I GOT A REVIEW! Thank you! TT I love you!

Gaara: Uh.. Mada, calm down.

Mada: I shall work harder, make longer chapters, and add more stuff! Thanks for the spelling, by the way. Kankuro it is!

Kankuro: Did you say my name?

Mada: Just telling the loyal readers, kitty-boy.

Kankuro: I oughta..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Anyone but Him!

Kankuro ran down the steps at break-neck speed, tripping over his own feet as he reached for the door handle of the Kazekage tower, only to have Kyo open it, smashing it into his face. He let out a groan, knowing that the girl would fly off the handle upon seeing him, and he quickly pushed the door away, awaiting the reaction Kyouri would have to seeing her ex, who cheated on her. She never let him live that down.

"Woops! Sorry..." Kyo cut herself off when she saw Kankuro, who flinched as a new aura surrounded his ex-girlfriend. Kyo snarled ferally, launching herself at him untill he was under her on the ground, with her hands clasped tightly over his neck. He sputtered for air already as this happened, squirming under her form. She was small, sure, but like every woman who saw her ex, she could call forth a strength from within to kick his... butt. (Since I won't cuss in this)

"YOU CHEATING SCUM! YOU BAKA! YOU DISHONARABLE FOOL!" She screeched in an unearthly voice that even Temari shook at. Her eye's had turned round, and almost red as her nails started digging into the skin of his neck as she continued to screech at him. Kankuro couldn't speak, and was now turning a bright shade of periwinkle blue as he clawed at Kyo's hands. Temari was holding back a laugh as Kyo tried to kill her brother, and it looked like she actually would kill him when a most familier figuire appeared from the bottom of the steps, and a new deadlier aura filled the room.

"Stop it." The cold voice that echoed around the room snapped Kyo back from her enraged state, and she let go of Kankuro's neck to gaze up into a stranger's eye's. Temari glanced at the two as Kyo was apparently speechless, and Kankuro was trying to regain his breath before the moody girl was set off again. Kyo's breath was gone, as this new figuire had left her breathless, even though she hadn't thought someone could do that.

Gaara stood above Kyo like a looming shadow, even though he wasn't that much taller than her, and was staring coldly. Kyo's eye's widened as Temari's voice came from the open door.

"Sorry, Kazekage-sama." She apologized for Kyo, not wanting trouble for the girl who was going to be their guest. Kyo slowly got up from Kankuro, who thanked Gaara deep inside, and took a step back. In one moment she regained herself, and bowed deeply, her blonde hair falling in cascades from her now un-done ponytail.

"I'm very sorry for my disrespectful behaviour, Kazekage-sama." Kyo said quickly, before drawing herself back up as she shot a glare at Kankuro. Let's just say that if looks could kill, he would have been reduced to a pile of mush by now.

"I... I better be going." Kankuro stammered, throwing a glance at Temari and the still glaring Kyo, and racing out. Kyo gently took out the scrool, and offered it to Gaara, who took it. "Welcome to Suna, Kyouri." He said, and then vanished. Kyo grinned at Temari, who gave her an odd look.

"Shopping?"

Temari raised an eyebrow, and then a smile crossed her features. "Of course!" The two girls where out of the tower in a minute, both heading toward the market place as Kyo grinned, _I'll find that new kimono here, I bet. _She thought to herself as she kept pace with Temari. The two talked for awhile, untill they came across the shops. Kyo smiled, and soon Temari was getting dragged everywhere.

Kankuro had thought he would be perfectly fine in a big group of people.. He now knew he was wrong as a yellow blur shot at him. In a moment he was on the ground, groaning, as a glaring figuire sat on his stomach. "Hello, Kankuro." Kyo spoke up, narrowing her eyes as Temari appeared behind her. Kankuro let out a gulp at the girl, who had earned a place on his 'people I fear most' list long ago.

He still remembered when they had broken up...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback..._

_"_Kankuro! _I'm home!" Kyo called, kicking off her sandels and walking into the living room. _Kankuro _was too busy kissing the girl ontop of him to notice his girlfriend walk in. Kyo froze in her tracks, and soon a wave of chakra flew through the house, making _Kankuro _look up in surprise. In a moment, both him and his mistress where flying through the roof... and he never even got back his stuff._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Flashback.**

Kyo felt the heartbreak fly back into her chest, and she slowly crawled off of him. "I.. I'm going to go get something to drink." She told Temari, who could only nod sympathetically as the orange blur of a girl shot past them, heading for a small Suna bar. She needed alchohal, bad.

Kankuro got up, and turned to Temari, who finished the job of taking care of him as she whipped out her giant fan, and sent him way past Suna village, landing him in the middle of the desert.

_Great.. It'll take me a day to get home.._

He thought sulkingly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mada: I wonder if thats longer..

Gaara: I think it is.

Kankuro: Why are you so mean to me, Mada?

Mada: Because I need someone to beat up in this story.

Gaara: And your annoying.

Kankuro: groan 


	4. Chapter 4: Moonlight Talk

Mada: Happy Valentines Day, everyone!

Gaara: Wow.. I got a valentine.. holds up a box

Mada: It's from me!

Itachi: Aww, Mada got me one too!

Gaara & Itachi: Thank you Mada!!

Mada: Your welcome! Now, my Valentines gift for you all? A new chapter! 

HOLY MOLLY! I left out the disclaimer in the last two... I don't own anything!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Moonlight Talk

Kankuro had been wandering for hours. He was hot, sticky, and thirsty.. Not to mention he had sand in uncomfortable places. He let out a low groan, falling down on the hot sand again, before flailing about like an overgrown fish, which just reminded him how thirsty he was. He lay there motionless untill he looked up, and just infront of him was the Suna village. Wondering how long he'd been laying there, he got up and headed for the gates.

The clangs, and bangs, of a bar are very loud when one has a migrane after downing three very strong alcholic drinks, so it was that Kyo was laying her head on the bar table, drowning her misery in a large glass of the strongest alcholic drink they had. That was, untill Temari came in, spotted the poor girl's now limp figuire, and took her back to the tower, since she would be living there.

Temari got her set up in a room, and laid the now passed-out girl on the bed, and set some medicine on the side table to get rid of the headache when she got up, which, Temari estimated, would be around midnight. Temari retreated out of the room, and closed the door softly behind her just as a sunburnt, and annoyed, Kankuro made his way up the stairs. He took one look at Temari's angry face, and quickly made his way up the stairs to his room.

Temari sighed.. This was going to be a long three months, with a very scared Kankuro around, and a very easily annoyed Kyo. She spotted Gaara walking down the stairs, and headed to her room, not wanting to stay around. She opened the door almost silently, and slipped like a shadow into her lite room.

Gaara paused at his new guest's door, and gently pushed it open, peeking through the doorway to see a passed out Kyo laying on the bed. _Not much of an eye-candy, is she? _He heard his very small good voice in the back of his head say, but Gaara did not respond, he just studied the girl for a moment, before he shut the door, and retreated up the tower.

(Several Hours Later)

_Warm.. Pound.. Headache.. I must have passed out. _A very groggy Kyo came to this conclusion as she glanced around the room, and then popped the medicine in her mouth to get rid of the headache. She got up, her sandled feet clicking lightly on the floor as she headed toward the door, opening it with a slight creak. She glanced around the apparently empty hallway, and headed up the stairs.

She came to the roof a few minutes later, and gladly inhaled the night air as she climbed up the last of the steps. She then heard a distinct voice say, 'Who's there?' And she paused.

"Who's there?" Gaara said coldly, not even glancing behind him as he looked up at the moon. He hadn't been able to sleep tonight (ahaha), and had come to enjoy a bit of quiet. Everyone knew to stay away from him when this happened, because he was irritable..

"Umm.. Kyouri, Kazekage-sama." Kyo replied shakily, looking at the back of the Kazekage. _I must have disturbed him. _She thought, before she mustered her courage, and gently took a few steps forward, untill she was next to him, and sat down. He didn't object to this, so she turned her gaze to the sky.

"You don't have to call me that when I'm not in my office." Gaara said. He hated being called Kazekage-sama, but in particular this girl.. She said it so differently, and it irritated him. "I have a name.. It's Sabaku No Gaara." Kyo looked over at him, her eyes landing on the kanji on his forehead.

"Alright, Gaara-sama." She wondered why he had 'love' on his forehead, indeed. Much of him confused her, and she had learned little of him from Naruto, Sasuke, The Hokage, or Sakura. All seemed unwilling to say anything about him, and Kyo wondered why.

Gaara nodded slightly, and then glanced back at her for a moment, but their gaze connected. Kyo quickly averted her's to the sky, but he looked at her for a moment, before turning his gaze to the sky also. Kyo had a question tugging at her, and so she folded her hands in her lap, and spoke up.

"Gaara-sama, Why do you seem so alone?" The question she asked startled him, although it did not break his cold facade as he continued to look at the sky, rolling the question around in his head for a moment untill he turned to look at the girl, who was looking at him also.

"Because, I am." He responded simply, and Kyo nodded lightly, looking back at the moon for a moment. He thought he saw it reflect in her big blue eye's, and so he turned his gaze back to the moon also. Kyo smiled lightly, and the two sat in silence for awhile, untill Kyo grew very sleepy.

Gaara could see the girl was nodding off, but it surprised him when her body drooped over, and her head rested on his shoulder. His eye's had widened barely, but then he relaxed. For some reason this girl didn't set him off as much as the other ones did. He looked at her sleeping form for a moment, before he looked back at the moon.

The sky resembled a backlit canopy with holes punched in it as Temari and Kankuro hid behind the box on the roof, looking over at the two sitting in the sunlight. "See? They are the perfect couple. Kyo's caring, and Gaara's uncaring. Kyo's all fun, and Gaara's no fun... They complete each other." Temari said to a very much annoyed Kankuro.. He hated seeing those two together for some reason.. Maybe it was because he still wanted Kyo back...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mada: Aghh.. My hands are frozen.

Itachi: Are Temari and Kankuro planning something?

Mada: shrug

Gaara: Your the author, your supposed to know.

Mada: Uhh... blank look

Gaara: Oh well.. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
